


Get On My Tip

by twangcat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint's smart mouth gets him in trouble, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Surprise daddy kink, Teasing, but really it's just the boys having fun together, established relationship (which I think is a first for me?), hint of D/s (just a hint), oh and just a little bit of begging, one phrase and it sparked a scene, spoiler: he doesn't really mind!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twangcat/pseuds/twangcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy Renner tweeted a picture of himself in his Civil War costume with the hashtag #GetOnMyTip and while we were able to guess that this referenced Ant Man in Civil War, our dirty dirty minds took it somewhere very different and much more Phlint (because we all know who Clint REALLY wants on his tip!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get On My Tip

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my twitter girls for this, they knew who they are... (but really, I blame with love! Thank you for creating a happy place to revel in our love for all things Phlint)

Clint has been making archery innuendos all week, and now, in person, alone in with Phil in their apartment, he waggles his eyebrows and says, “Get on my tip.”

Phil doesn’t miss a beat, he just drops to his knees and starts getting Clint out of his pants. Clint, quite frankly, wasn’t really expected more than a fondly exasperated sigh, but his cock is more than willing to get with the program.

But Phil’s doesn’t give him a typical blow job. No. Phil pins Clint’s hips to the couch so that he  _ can’t _ move and then spends forever just playing with the tip. He licks at it with his tongue, mouths at it with his lips, sucks it hard, and rolls his tongue all around so it is slobbering wet, but he never moves further than just the tip.

Clint is desperate to thrust deeper into Phil’s mouth or even just to get Phil’s hands on the rest of his cock, but Phil’s hands are very firmly holding Clint back against the couch and he can’t move an inch.

He’s reduced to whimpering and begging as he thrusts against Phil’s unrelenting hands, desperate for more.

Phil is looking up at him with lust dark eyes and his shiny lips are wrapped around Clint’s cock -- he sucks hard and Clint can’t hold back a pained moan. His cock twitches in sympathy; he wants more!

Phil pulls off completely and licks his lips. Clint can feel another spurt of precome leaking out and he whimpers again.

Phil says, “You said, just the tip right? Now it’s my turn, baby.”

Phil spins him around and says, “Hands on the couch. Both of them. Now spread your legs a little wider. Perfect.”

Clint feels put on display, with his legs spread so wide it’s hard to keep his balance, his thighs pressed right up against the back of the sofa and his arms on the outside of his legs for balance. He’s positioned like a gymnast mid flip and his aching hard cock is stuck pointing straight out and bobbing in front of him, too high for him to even rub off against the couch. But all thoughts of self pity vanish when he feels Phil’s slick fingers behind him.

Phil opens him up and then, with just the tip, he thrusts in and out. Clint’s sphincter flutters around him, hungry for him, desperately trying to pull him in and it's hard work for Phil, holding himself back when all he really wants is to just let go and fuck Clint as hard as he can. But the incredible whimpers and begging and hungry moans he earns from Clint make it all worthwhile.

He curves over Clint back so he can whisper in his ear, "How do you like it on my tip, Clint?" 

Clint begs, "Please, Phil! Please!"

Phil teases his hole with little half pushes that don’t even put the full head in and Clint whimpers. Phil says, "Do we tease while on the clock? Do we make requests that we don't mean? Do we behave like naughty little boys?"

Clint's ready to say anything (except stop) to get the relief he needs. He begs, "Please Phil, yes Phil, anything you say!"

Phil reaches around to tease Clint's tip in time with his own short thrusts and Clint howls at the intensity of the dual stimulation.

Clint pants out, "Yes, I'll be a good boy for you, PLEASE Phil!"

Phil isn't planning on giving in yet. If he can manage to hold out a little longer, he thinks that the tips of Clint's nipples could do with some teasing too… But when Clint said he'd be a 'good boy' for him, Phil hadn't been able to stop himself from thrusting all the way in, and the sweet heat of Clint feels too good to stop!

He grasps Clint's cock firmly and strokes him off in time with his own thrusts while he says, "You are a good boy Clint! You're my good boy. Mine!"

Clint comes with a howl and clenches down harder on Phil than he ever has before, sending Phil spiraling into a climax just as hard.

Afterwards they are lying in bed both cleaned up but completely spent from the intensity and Clint's got his head resting on Phil's chest and Phil has his fingers tangled in his hair. Clint says, "So that was pretty incredible." Phil humms in agreement and kisses his hair. So Clint continues, "Is it weird that I really liked you saying I was your good boy?"

Phil’s fingers still in his hair and he can hear Phil's heart beat a little faster. Phil says, "In the interest of full transparency, you should know that you saying you'd be my good boy was what caused me to lose control."

Clint can't help the Cheshire cat grin that spreads over his face and he lifts his head to see Phil better. "The great Phil Coulson lost control because of me?"

Phil rolls his eyes in fond exasperation. "Don't let it go to your head boy"

Clint's got all his Hawkeye gaze focused on Phil when he replies with a cheeky grin, "Why? Ya gonna spank me if I do?"

The telltale flush and slight eye twitch are all the proof Clint needs that things are about to get more interesting.

Phil says "would you like that?"

Clint settles himself back down on Phil's chest. "You know, I think I just might, but not tonight?"

Phil wraps his arms back around Clint and pulls him close. "No, not tonight, sweetheart. Tonight I just want to cuddle with my good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> My first PWP and current prize winner for my shortest fic on Ao3! Would love to know what you think. Please? Imagine it's Clint's puppy dog eyes asking for comments... you don't want to say 'no' to that do you?


End file.
